1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal. In particular, the invention relates to a communication terminal in which a media player can be controlled with a remote controller of an opposite device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile telephone devices have been mounted not only with a communication function simply based on telephone calls, an address book function, a mail function via a network such as base stations or the Internet, and a browser function with which a Web page and the like can be viewed, but also with multimedia functions such as a music control function for enabling listening of audio data and functions for enabling reception of digital terrestrial broadcasting airwaves, digital terrestrial radio airwaves, and FM radio airwaves.
The Bluetooth (registered trademark), for example, has been known as a wireless communication technology applicable to electronic equipment. The use of the Bluetooth as a wireless communication technology may allow the transmission of audio data from a mobile information terminal such as a mobile telephone device or a mobile music player to an opposite device such as a head set or an in-vehicle device, without via an audio cable.
As a profile for transmitting the audio data, for example, “Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP)”, “Generic Audio/Video Distribution Profile”, etc., have been known. These technologies are standards for stream-transferring the audio data in real time between/among devices connected via the Bluetooth.
For example, in the mobile information terminal such as the mobile telephone device or the mobile music player, the audio data may be compressed by a format such as SBC (Sub Band Coding), MP3 (MPEG1 Audio Layer-3), or ATRAC (Advanced Transform Acoustic Coding) 3 and be transferred in packets. On the other hand, the opposite device such as a speaker and the head set simultaneously receives and reproduces data without waiting until the receipt of all packets. With this configuration, a user can hear the sound substantially in real time from the mobile information terminal, the mobile music player, or the like through the opposite device such as the speaker or the head set.
Recently, as a technology for reproducing audio data (data in an audio file format) by using the Bluetooth, such a technology has been known that an operation is performed on a mobile telephone device so that an arbitrary file can be identified and reproduced from among a plurality of audio files which are recorded in a music reproduction apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-94448).
Also, for example, such a technology related to an AV remote controller service has been proposed that in a case where the audio data is transferred by using the Bluetooth from the mobile telephone device to the opposite device such as the head set or the in-vehicle device, a command is transmitted to the mobile telephone device with a remote controller previously provided to the opposite device to control the transfer, reproduction, stop, etc., of the audio data. The specification of this technology related to the AV remote controller service is defined by the standard of “AVRCP (Audio/video Remote Control Profile)”.
The AVRCP defines a packet format for the AV remote controller command, but does not defines an interpretation, an operation method, or the like of the remote controller command. For that reason, the technologies related to the AV remote control service rely on mounting of the mobile telephone device or the like.
Furthermore, as a profile of a call control upon incoming and outgoing calls, for example, “Hands Free Profile” or the like is known. This profile is for performing a call control processing (a series of processing from connection request, calling, answering, conversation, and disconnection) upon incoming and outgoing telephone calls between the mobile telephone device and the opposite device which can wirelessly communicate with (for example, the head set or the in-vehicle device), enabling a telephone call in a hands-free state from the opposite device.
However, in a situation where a request of a remote controller command based on the AVRCP is accepted while the profile is operated in which the Bluetooth traffic is busy, for example, during data communication by using DUN (Dial-up Networking Profile) or during audio conversation by using the HFP, if a streaming operation based on the A2DP is started, not much bandwidth is available. Thus, the steaming transfer of the audio data cannot be performed at an appropriate timing, and as a result, there is a problem that generation of sound skipping or the like is caused.